This invention relates to pulse detonation systems, and more particularly, to dual mode pulse detonation systems which are capable of operating in both detonation and deflagration modes.
With the recent development of pulse detonation combustors (PDCs) and engines (PDEs), various efforts have been underway to use PDCs in practical applications, such as combustors for aircraft engines. In typical aircraft engines, the combustor stage is a steady, constant pressure combustor which provides a steady, constant pressure, such as that provided by deflagration.
During normal operation, a conventional gas turbine engine experiences a wide variety of engine inlet conditions to the combustor. When used on aircraft these inlet conditions are experienced throughout the different phases of flight. For example, the combustor will experience different inlet conditions during takeoff, top of climb, cruise and landing. Because of the wide variety of inlet conditions experienced during flight, it is difficult to operate a pulse detonation combustor throughout all flight conditions, which are functions of Mach number and altitude.
One solution to this is to have the pulse detonation combustor only operate during a restricted portion of the flight envelope, and be inert during the remaining portions. However, this results in added complexity, cost and weight to an aircraft engine for a benefit which can be obtained only during limited portions of the flight envelope.